


Potato Girl

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL OTHER FANFICS ARE FINISHED.





	1. French Fries with a Side of Salt

**1**

* * *

 

Mikasa was a woman of solitude.

She’d sworn to protect those close to her, and her strength went unmatched compared to the others. She was often the strongest in her troops against the Titans.

At the moment, she was helping herself to some sake. One shot, oddly enough, wasn’t as pricey as the other drinks. Food rations were hard to come by, ever since that incident where Wall Maria fell. Currently, her, Armin, and Eren were behind another one. They were forming a plan to find and pinpoint the female titan. The Ackerman had her suspicions on who she really was, but she couldn’t for certain. Actually, that was exactly what she wondering about.

  
  


In fact, she was so lost in thought, it took her a few moments to realize someone was trying to talk to her. She blinked, confused, before she faced the one talking to her. It was a brunette.

“ _\---Mikasa_?”

“I...what?”

“I said, are you gonna eat that french fry, Mikasa?” Sasha asked, eyeing the thing in question as she licked her lips. Mikasa blinked again.

“...No.” Mikasa replied, her face scrunching up in thought. She didn’t know Sasha all that much, all except for the name “Potato Girl.”

Now, it all made sense.

“Thanks,” she says, relieved. “Sensei’s gonna kill me...I have two miles to run in fifteen minutes. I dunno if I can make it, but...I’m willing to try.” she says with a brave face.

“Mmm, but it’s SO good." she says, her face full of crumbs. 

“That’s bold of you.” Mikasa says, softening her eyes, “here, I’m not thirsty. Drink.”

Sasha, red in the face, sweaty, and panting, chugs down the whole entire water bottle. “Heh heh. You’re the best, ‘Kasa. Man, I’m SO not looking forward to this.” She snatches another french fry and plops it to her mouth, already at the bar door. “Wish me luck!” she calls.

And so, Mikasa does.


	2. Sleeping Like A Boss with Titans & Co.

**2**

* * *

 

"Ah, Mikasa! I knew you'd come! And thank goodness, too. I'm about to drop dead any second, now." Sasha says, stopping for a break. There was sweat all over her face, and it was red from the overheat of the summer. Mikasa remembers her and her mother farming the rice field under the sun. Before her death, she coped with the feeling. Wanting to impress her mother with her surplus of rice. So, she could kind of see how the "Potato Girl" would go to the ends of the earth to impress sensei. It still didn't excuse it, though. Firmly, she puts both of her hands on her shoulders. Sasha looks up at her, with knitted eyebrows. 

"You should rest. How can you fight the Titans if you're too tired to even try?" Mikasa says, trying to knock some sense out of this stubborn girl.

 

"Heh. Good point. You got me, Ackerman." Sasha says, throwing her arms back in defeat. "Where d'you live?" 

"Wha - Sorry, what?" Sasha asks, so distracted by thoughts of sleep to make sense of anything. Mikasa sighs, hoistering the girl up into her arms as if she weighs nothing, and running off, bridal-style. Sasha, flustered, openly gapes. "H - Hey! Let me go this instant! I'll do just fine, thank you very much!"

Mikasa smirks. "Can I really trust you on your own two feet? Give me every reason not to leave you alone!"

"I--! Agh! Fine, OK. At the end of the street, you'll see a very small shack. It used to be a store that sold potatoes. Now, well," she blushes, and Mikasa can't tell if it's from exhersion, "I live there. So. Yeah! Fight me, Mikasa!"

"No way, you'd die before I even laid a finger on you," Mikasa shakes her head, repressing the urge to smile. No. Now was the time for love. _What if Potato Girl died because of a loose Titan?_ Mikasa wouldn't know how to live with herself if the comic relief character of the show died because of her carelessness. Sasha stares at her black eyes for a second before she hums and closes her eyes; content. "Mmm. 'Kasa. Thanks."

"Welcome."

 


	3. Sleeping Sasha

**3 (work in progress)**

 

* * *

 

Mikasa was watching Sasha sleep. ' _I swear this isn't creepy_ ,' she kept telling herself, ' _I'm just...keeping her safe. No, I'm not. I did this with Armin and Eren, too. I'm still...overprotective again. I can't help it! She's too precious for me.'_ Her eyes softened, as she brushed her bangs out of her face. There. That's better.

The motherly figure tucked her into her sheets. Her breath was calm and even, loud throughout the silent atmosphere.  

 

Mikasa looked around, the darkness. 

 

' _I suppose I should get going. Before I lose another person close to me_.' She gulps, standing up and feeling the coldness without another body to warm up to and coddle. She gives one last longing look to the brunette, before she's out the door. She uses her _3D Maneuver Gear_ and jumps between building to building. Her gas seems to be OK for now. But, wasting it now wouldn't be good to anybody. She joins Armin and Eren, who're busy strategizing a battle plan.

"Ah, 'Kasa!" Armin calls with a wave, his smile dimpling. She nods at him, and looks at Eren for a second before walking to them. "Thank goodness you're here. I was just reading up on some books--" ("Of course you were," Eren rolls his eyes) --"and they each had texts about tactics. I used information about the Titans to my advantage." He says, in that know-it-all tone of his, "point is, I can locate that Female Titan. There were reports of her location. Apparently, she's always around other Titans. It'll be hard to one up her alone. There has to be a way. So, I've done this," his fingers trail from their current location behind the wall, and then to the outside. "We'll need food rations for at least a week or so. We have to camp outside the borders, or we can send troops there. I still don't know if it's such a good idea." He says in a small voice, looking down at his lap and crossing his fingers. He looks back up, determined now more than ever. "But me and Eren are willing to try whatever it takes. We can't lose another wall because of a shifter."

"He's right." Eren says automatically, and raises his hand, "if all they can do is bite their hand to draw blood, we can at least prevent them from attacking us yet again."

 Armin nods, and looks up at Mikasa hopefully. She sighs, hands on her hips.

"That's...great." She says, astonished. Her eyes are wide, as she looks over Eren's shoulder. Her hands splay out on the map on the ground. "So, what's our en route? Where are we going off of?"

"Good question. See," he trails up a finger from their destination to the forested areas to the North. "They like to be in the dark as much as possible. They tend to avoid being out in the open if they can help it. And, even if they do, they stay as far apart as possible. They crowd around dark areas like this one. And I'm assuming the Female Titan is there, though I can't say for certain." Mikasa frowns. And stands up. "I'll take care of it. I don't want you or Eren to die so carelessly.

Now, it was Eren's turn to speak up.

"Mikasa, are you crazy? You could die out there all by yourself! Even for your standards, that's unheard of!" He snaps, turning his back on her immediatedly after seeing what she was about to do. 

"Believe me. I know." She says, looking up at the clear blue sky. Not one cloud in the atmosphere. A perfect weather for a sunny day. She'd miss those, that's for sure.

"To be honest, what's one more thing? I've lost your mother and mine. I've lost two fathers precious to my heart. My life has been one foolish mistake after another. Armin, Eren. Don't go chasing after me. I'll be fine." Her cheeks strained against a smile she hadn't forced in years, and looked at them with warm eyes. She loved them at the bottom of her heart. She'd do anything to protect them, even if it seemed suicidal. And it was.

 

She could tell Armin and Eren weren't up for the idea. She didn't expect them to. She'd still do it anyway, regardless of how they felt. "I'm going to pack," she says, snatching the map and his pieces of parchment along with her. She stops for a second, and turns around with tears in her eyes, "This is goodbye."

 

\---

 

Sasha groaned. She was still so groggy after running all those miles and she still was. What woke her up was a knock at the door.

It was Armin.

"Ah, Arlert-san? What're you doing here?" she says in a friendly tone, though she's feeling nervous inside. _'Is this about Mikasa? Gosh, I sure hope she's OK_!'

"It's MIKASA!" He says, eyes wide, and hyperventilating. "She...she left just like that! Brought the supplies and our maps and everything. She's after the Female Titan!" He exclaimed, face turning pale.

 

Sasha felt her heart stop, if only for a moment. Her knees gave way and she crumpled to the ground, distraught. "No, no, no, NO!" She screams, shaking her head, and crying; clutching herself and rocking back and forth. "N-no...she...she wouldn't...would she?" she asked herself.

Armin nodded. 

"She's not too far ahead. 'Kasa crossed the border just earlier. We can make it if we move together now." Sasha nodded, not thinking of anything else. Except for black haired she devil we all know of: Ackerman.

 

 


	4. Woman vs. Titan Shapeshifter

**4**

* * *

 ' _Damn...I'm running out of gas already_.' Mikasa thinks, eyes looking around wildly for any signs of anything as she hopped roof by roof. 'I...am the only one who can protect what family I have left. If I do this, I won't regret a thing. I must kill that shapeshifter.'

???

 


	5. Sack of Potatoes Saves Mikasa (the end)

???

* * *

 

???


End file.
